


all this time (i have been yours)

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, Pining, band au, canon AU, frustration? lmao ;;;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At the end of the day, Baekhyun and Chanyeol will always have each other.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	all this time (i have been yours)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little thing i wrote after seeing baekhyun whining cutely on bubble;; very self-indulgent

Chanyeol stirred the boiling pot of stew on the stovetop, making sure everything had blended together well. On the other hand, he set aside a few side dishes, which would complete the simple but fulfilling meal he had prepared.

A few hours ago he had been texting Baekhyun, chuckling at the string of crying emojis and whiny stickers he sent. It was a constant with their jobs, working for days on end while immersed in a particular project, and Baekhyun's performance rehearsals seemed to be tiring these days.

He had only let worry overtake him when the other's responses became shorter and shorter, ending with a simple 'I can't wait to go to bed.'

That had been it and Chanyeol had gotten out of his studio, locking the doors and picking up the spare key to Baekhyun's apartment on his way out. He kept telling himself that he was only going out of his way to make sure the smaller man wouldn't go to bed hungry, but there still was that insistent need to just show him that he would always have a shoulder to lean on, when things get intense.

That brings us into Baekhyun's kitchen, where Chanyeol awaited the former's arrival with his meal spread out on the table, ready to be eaten.

There was a small beeping sound, before the door opened and Baekhyun entered the apartment with his socked feet padding across the room. His droopy eyes fell on the table set with piping hot food, and the man standing beside it with a warm smile directed towards him.

Within minutes, Baekhyun was digging into his food, hands clean and mask off. He didn't even bat an eye as Chanyeol patted his head affectionately, almost as if he was the latter's puppy. "Did you work hard today?"

Baekhyun nodded, still chewing on his food before he swallowed it down and turning to look at Chanyeol. " We're nearly wrapping up with rehearsals now. I can't wait until i get to be home all weekend and relax."

"You'll be done really soon, yeah? Just hold on until then."

Baekhyun flashed him a smile as he finished his meal, finishing it with a strawberry-flavoured protein shake to top it all off. 

-

It was protocol, really, at this point. Baekhyun would wash up and change into his favourite silk pajamas and Chanyeol would set the bed and wait for him, just to tuck him in.

If tucking included sleeping beside each other for comfort purposes, then yes, tucking.

Baekhyun sunk into bed with a light moan, pulling the comforter over himself and nestling against Chanyeol's neck as he wound his hand around the latter's waist like it belonged there. And it had, for years already, the position was familiar to them like breathing.

Chanyeol seemed a little lost in his thoughts, what with his mindless (yet incredibly gentle) caressing over Baekhyun's hand as he gazed into the ceiling.

"You don't have to worry about me, you know."

"Who said i'm worried about you?" Chanyeol asked in a teasing manner, soft tone overriding everything. "I'm thinking about what to make for lunch tomorrow."

Baekhyun chuckled as he buried his face deeper into Chanyeol's neck, not believing it for a second. They had been through too much, had too much history to not know each other inside out, so incredibly tuned with each other's emotions.

He quieted down and turned his face up a little, lips impossibly close to the other's jawline and murmured, "Don't leave once I fall asleep. Stay the night."

If you asked Baekhyun why he felt the need to whisper it so  _ close  _ to Chanyeol's face, almost as if it were a dirty little secret, a silly love confession, a hidden promise, as if they weren't alone in the room with nobody at all to disturb them, then he wouldn't know what to answer. All he knew is that it worked each time, even at the small price of making his own heart beat faster.

Chanyeol inhaled deeply, trying and failing to mask the hitch in his breath as he nodded, hand now another carress away from twining with Baekhyun's inviting one. "I'll make you something nice tomorrow."

"Breakfast in bed? sounds like a deal."

"What do i get in return?" Chanyeol asked, leaning back and tilting his head, gazing straight into Baekhyun's droopy eyes. The smaller man simply looked back at him with softest expression, stilling completely before gravitating closer, his eyes now fixated on Chanyeol's plush lips.

A resounding  _ ping _ in the room broke them apart, ruining the moment as Baekhyun quickly shuffled away to check the notification on his phone, which ended up being a funny cat video Jongin had sent in the group chat. His face was on fire, mind reeling with what he was about to do. 

This wasn't the first time, not by a long shot. It had happened far too many times to brush off as an accident, always teetering at the edge of the platonicity and something irreversible.

It was insane, they were certainly grown enough to sort out through their feelings and  _ talk _ it out. But, sometimes, it still felt like they were back in their trainee days, going home after a long day of practice and sharing earphones in the subway, cheeks flushed due to their non-stop cracking of jokes and also a hint of a blossoming crush.

Before he could get lost in his thoughts, a large hand wrapped around his hip and tugged at his shirt, urging him to get back to bed. "It's time to sleep, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun took another second to compose himself, before he put down his phone and tucked himself back into bed, snuggling back into his favourite position.

Whatever may happen, if it was fated to be, then things would fall into place eventually. They had years ahead of them, a lifetime perhaps, and they had stood the test of time and life.

With that thought in mind, Baekhyun dozed off, dreaming of a house with a picket-fence, two dogs jumping around and an elderly couple leisurely sipping tea inside.


End file.
